Fox and Dog
by Blueicewing
Summary: Summary inside. M for later chapters


What happens if Sesshomaru falls down the well with Kagome and end up in Naruto's time? What if she terns into a celestialmidnight nine tailed vixen stronger than Naruto's? Why is Sesshomaru protective over her while they are in this time?

Kagome was running through the wood trying to get to the well before he caught up with her. When she entered the clearing that had the bone eater well

she saw Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru saw her as she hid behind him and caught the sent of blood said, " Miko. Why do you hide behind me? Why do you smell of fear? And have blood on you?" She looked up at his eyes and said, " I saw something that I wasn't suppose to see. Inuyasha was mating Kikyo after he promise me he make me his mate. Then they saw me and Inuyasha got mad and he scratched me and now he is chasing me." Sesshomaru said with hatred in his voice, " How dare he. That is the disrespectful in the demon world. I see he also hits you. I want you to in my pack. I offer you protection and you can teach Rin in return. Here he comes." Sure enough he came throw with hid sword drawn and said, " Sesshomaru! Get a way from her now! Wind scare!" he shouted. Kagome grabbed Sesshomaru's sleeve and jumped down the well pulling Sesshomaru with her. They were engulfed in light but she notes that the color was wrong. Instead of blue light it was pink with red in it. Light surrounded Kagome and Sesshomaru and they heard a voice say, " This is what you are meant to be. A full-blooded celestial midnight nine-tailed vixen, you Sesshomaru are no longer an Inu but a celestial midnight blue Inu. You two are the strongest of all." The voice faded and they were in the bottom of the well and Kagome saw the blue sky and not the well house roof . Sesshomaru said, " Miko why did you pull me down the well?" Kagome said, " There was no way you could have escaped the wind scare. We were meant to be in my time and I don't know where we are." She was surprised when he grabbed her waist and jumped out of the well. " Miko you are now a celestial nine tailed vixen. The rare kitsune kind, in return for saving me I'll teach you how to control your powers. Why are you staring at me?" Kagome said, " Your hair has midnight blue high lights, Sesshomaru. And I would like to be part of your pack." He nodded and said, " Welcome to the pack. The reason I have highlights is because I'm a celestial Inu. Lets set up camp. It is close to sunset." She nodded and together they walk to find wood and food.

" Hey Kakashi. Do you feel that?" a boy with yellow hair and whiskers said. Kakashi said, " Yes Naruto. I do and I want you and Sakura to find out what

this is than report back to me.I will set up camp." They nodded and followed the trail. A few miles away Sesshomaru and Kagome set up camp and was

eating when he said, " Some one is following us. Kagome think of your human form. Good now my turn." He took out a necklace and put it on and he looked

human. His hair was black and his markings were gone but still he had his golden eyes. Sesshomaru said as he sat down beside her and put an arm around

her waist said, " Here they come. A male and female and I don't trust them. Stay close to me." Kagome snuggled closer to him and a girl with pink hair and

a boy with blond hair came out. The girl with the pink hair said, " You two are what we've been feeling. Our teacher wants to speak to you." Sesshomaru

said, " What makes you think we will go with you? We don't trust you." The boy with the blond hair said, " If it will make you feel more safe you can takeyour weapons." Kagome said, " Alright we'll go with you. We just got here and we don't have a clue are we. Sesshomaru maybe they can help us." He looked at her and said, " Fine we'll go with you. Just let us break up camp." They got up and did just that in a matter minutes. Sesshomaru said coldly, " I hope Kagome is right or it will be painful. Lead the way."

They both shivered at his cold voice and nodded the girl said, " Follow us." And left. Kagome said to Sesshomaru, " There something about that blond boy that is off. Do you know what it is?" He shook his head. Then they stopped as their leaders did. They walked into their camp and Kakashi said, " Naruto, Sakura who are they?" The boy with the yellow hair said, " They are new here, sensei. I'm not sure what their names are." Sesshomaru said, " I'm Lord Sesshomaru of the House of Moon and this is my companion Miko Kagome. As this boy Naruto said we are new here." Kakashi raised an eyebrow and said, " Well this is the forest outside of Konohagakure. Did you by any chance feel a powerful aura?" Sesshomaru said, " No we didn't. What is this place?"

Naruto said, " Our hidden village. We are ninjas and I will be the best ninja of all." The girl with pink hair said, " I'm Sakura. Like he said we are ninjas. Kakashi is our team leader and teacher." Kakashi said, " Sesshomaru sama and Kagome sama will you stay here for the night? We are going back to our village." Kagome spoke for the first time and her voice was ringing like soft bells, " We love to." Sesshomaru sighed and said, " Miko set up our things." She nodded and did just that. Soon they were all sleep but Kakashi, Sesshomaru, and Kagome. " Go to sleep, Ninja. We'll stand guard. We don't need much sleep." He nodded and went to sleep but he was still awake. Kagome spoke softly to Sesshomaru, " That Kakashi is not a sleep. He sleeps like you. Will you spar with me in the morning?" She got closer to him and he put an arm around her and said, " Yes. Now my little Miko go to sleep. No harm will fall upon you." She nodded and rested her head against his chest and felt a rumbling in his chest then she fell sleep. Sesshomaru looked at her than up to the sky as he said in his head, " You've been through a lot. I will not forget what my half brother did to you. Your safe with me, I love you Kagome. Do you feel the same about me?" Then he herd her mumble, " I love you Sesshomaru. Ever since the time you saved me from the Band of 7. But do you love me back?" When he heard that a warm feeling bloomed in his chest then whispered, " Kagome. I love you to and I'm not in your dream." With that she woke up and said, " What? I was sleep talking again." He said, " I don't mind. I know now that my feelings are returned. Kagome will you allow me to court you?" She gasped and said, " Yes Sesshomaru. Court me." He said, " I'm glad. Now I'll put a courting mark on you. It will go on you neck it will not hurt." She nodded and turned her head to bear her neck and he gently made a mark with his claws. Sesshomaru said, " Go back to sleep, love." She fell back a sleep and sighed with a smile on her face. The next morning Sesshomaru gentle woke up Kagome and saw Kakashi up and said, " Ninja do you know a place were we can spar?" Kakashi nodded and said, " In our village there is a arena we you can train. We are leaving after breakfast." Kagome said, " I'll cook. Sesshomaru will you go and get some water?" He nodded and walked off. She said, " Kakashi do you have any pots that I can use?" He nodded got up and was back with a pot. She started a fire and Sesshomaru was bock with the water. She poured it in the pot and set it over the fire. Kagome got up and went over to her bag and pulled out ramen in a cup. When the water was boiling she poured in the noodles and the seasoning then stirs it. Kakashi chuckled and said, " Naruto's favorite dish is ramen."

Sure enough Naruto woke up with a start and shouted, " RAMEN!" That woke up Sakura and she sighted. Soon after they were down eating they made there way to the Hidden leaf village. Kakashi said, " Follow me if you will and I'll take you to the Hokage which is like our leader." They went into the village and after Kagome grabbed his hand followed them. They stopped at a tall shrine like building and Naruto said, " This is were our leader stays and lives." Kakashi led them into the building and into a room. A female voice asked, " Who is it?" Kakashi said, " It's me Tsunade. While we were coming back from the mission we ran into these people who are new to this place. Will you allow them to live in the village?" She said as she stepped into the light, " Who are you? And were did you come from?" She was 5 ft. tall with big breasts and blond hair. Sesshomaru said, " I'm Lord Sesshomaru of the House of Moon and this is my mate to be Miko Kagome of the House of Honokaa. We come from Japan and we don't know how we got here." She giggled and said, " Really do you expect me to believe you. Where is your proof?" " Sesshomaru shall we show them?" Kagome asked him. He said, " Yes. You may tell everyone only if there is a battle so they don't attack us because we will NOT fight in these forms. " She raised her hand and said, " We give you our word." They nodded and showed their true forms. Kagome closed her eyes and she began to glow. Her hair grew longer till it reached her hips with startling sliver streaks. Then her tails came out with sliver at the tips of her nine tails. Her nails grow longer and soft purple strips with a 6 leaved flower appeared on her face. The she opened her eyes and they were shocking icy deep blue eyes. Then Sesshomaru took of his necklace and his black hair changed to silver with soft purple streaks. His brown eyes changed to gold. He had magenta strips on his face and hand with a blue crescent on his forehead. Kagome said, " Is this proof for you? What are you staring at? Oh! My tails." Tsunade said, " Yes it is. Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshomaru what are you?" Sesshomaru said, " Demons. We are the rare type of demons. We are know as celestial demons. I'm an Inu and Kagome is a Nine- tailed vixen." The Hokage said, " You may live in the village under to conditions. You will keep the peace and help us defend our village when needed." Sesshomaru said, " Fair. We agree with your conditions." She held out her hand and he shook it. Tsunade gave them some money and said, " That is for housing, food, weapons, and clothes. Kakashi will show you to your house. Welcome to the village." They nodded to her and put up their disguises and left the room. In the village Kakashi with his two students showed them to their house. Sakura said, " I'll take Kagome shopping." Kagome said, " I'll love that. I'll be safe." Sesshomaru nodded and they ran off together. Kakashi said, " Girls. Well let show you the house." In the town shop Kagome was having a good time with her new friend. She said, " Kagome! Look at this! It will fit you. You're about my size. Let pay for this, my feet are sore." Kagome giggled and said," Mine too. We should go out again and get away from the guys." She nodded and after they were pad for they went back home. After she waved Sakura bye she went into the house and saw Sesshomaru waiting for her in the living room. He had something wrapped up. Make those three somethings. He said, " Part of courting is you get gives so these are for you." She walked over and picked up the wide rectangular box and opened it. What she saw made her gasp. A sword that was beautiful and the stealth was made of the same material as Sesshomaru's. The blade was shimmering like moonlight and had a blue crescent engraved. He said, " It was made from my fang. I was in love with you so I had a sword made. That night I was going to meet you but you ran into me when the half-breed was chasing you. You know the basics of using a sword. I saw the demon slayer teach you so I'll finish teaching you. You now a kitsune and vixens are naturally gifted in swordplay. Open the other two." She did and opened a square box and a beautiful deep blue kimono with a silver Inu howling at the moon while under a willow tree. With a matching orb and shoes. " It doesn't look Japanese. What style is it?"

Sesshomaru said, " Chinese. I saw the girls there wearing this style. It shows enough but not all." Then the last one, just like the sword box she opened and saw a bow and a quiver of arrows. The bow was made out of ivory with Sesshomaru's symbol engraved with silver. " The arrows are made from the god's tree. The tree dropped a branch so I could make arrows. These will never miss and always return to you. My love." She got up and hugged him and said, " Thank you Sesshomaru they're all wonderful. I love you." He hugged her back with one arm and kissed her passionly. Her hand went over his stub where his left arm should be and used her powers made him a new one. She feels so good in my arms. Wait arms? He broke off the kiss and stared at his left arm. She smiled sheepishly and said, " This is my gift to you. I wanted to surprise you. Is it ok?" Sesshomaru laughs and said to a surprise Kagome, " It is fine. Thank you so much, My Love. What is with your expression?" She said, " This is the first time I heard you laugh. I like it. You should do it more."

Before he could answer Kakashi called thought the door, " We would like to show you the arena so you can train." Kagome said, " Ok! Let me get wait out side with him." He nodded and left than Kagome went to change in her Miko cloths. Instead of red and white it was white with golden flowers and deep blue pants. She grabbed her new bow and sword and left the room. Kakashi asked, " What are those cloths. And where did you get the bow and swords?" She said, " Were we come from priestesses wear these to train. We are trained in holy magic, healing, herbs, the bow and arrow, and some times swordplay." He nodded and said, " This way." He lead them out from the house and north to the arena. Along the way people were giving themlooks. When they arrived Kakashi said, " This is were we train sometimes. We don't use bows but you can use the woods out back. Come in." All of themcame in and Naruto said, " Hey! You come to train to?" Kagome said, " Yes. Will you like to watch us? But every one needs to clear out." He nodded andjumped to the stands. Kakashi said, " Every one out of the field." They all jumped to where Naruto is and waited. Before they could start some one yelled, "We're under attack!" Every ninja fled to the battle and Kagome said, " Lets help them, Killing Perfection." Sesshomaru said, " Yes it is part of our One." They ran out and heard Tsunade shout, " Ninjas of Hidden leaf Town! We have strong allies and they are demons that agreed to help usfight! So if don't hit them!" They cheered and Sesshomaru and Kagome stopped and took off their disguises and said, " Kagome spree out you aura and think of your truest form." She nodded and in a flash of light she was a midnight nine-tailed kitsune. And beside her was Sesshomaru in his Inu form. Together they jumped high above the clouds and Sesshomaru let out a howl and Kagome let out a warring call then dived. Down below they herd them and stopped to look up. When they did they saw a powerful midnight blue Inu and a beautiful midnight blue fox. The fox flew over to Tsunade and landed before her. She asked, "Kagome-chan? Is that you?" She nodded her head and said, " Yes it is. I will let you ride me." She crouches down so Tsunade could climb on and took off. Kagome said, " That is Sesshomaru. When we are in this form we are the strongest. The fox inside Naruto is weak compared to us." " Kagome land over there they need my help." She nodded and went that area and she jumped off and in mid air Kagome changed back to her human form, drew her sword and help Tsunade fight. The two women work together and defeated the ninjas and the other ninjas fled in fear because Sesshomaru let out a blood-chilling howl.


End file.
